Estupido Aomine Daiki
by Nerissora
Summary: Você descobriu que estava completamente apaixonada pelo pior homem que existia, por Aomine Daiki. E que não era nada mais que seu amigo e colega de sala. Porém por causa de uma atitude dele na sala de aula, você acaba fugindo dele. (AominexLeitor)


Você não sabia há quanto tempo vinha sentido aquilo, e isso a deixava agoniada, porque diabos você tinha que ter se apaixonado pelo o pior homem que existia naquele lugar, porque foi justo se apaixonar por Aomine Daiki, o cara mais arrogante, ingrato, idiota, egoísta, egocêntrico, todos os piores defeitos que poderia se lembrar, resumindo o pior homem do mundo realmente.

Não você se recusa acreditar nisso, talvez esteja atraída pela aparência dele, porque querendo ou não, você tinha que realmente concordar com todas as garotas da escola, ele era um garoto bonito, com seus cabelos azul marinho que combinava perfeitamente com a cor dos seus olhos. Porém o que destaca de todos era o cor da sua pele, era mais bronzeada que dos demais garotos, fora que ele tinha um corpo bem atlético devido ao fato dele ser um jogador de basquete.

Você balançou a cabeça para espantar a imagem de Aomine que ia surgindo em sua mente e juntamente com isso coisas impuras surgiam. Sabia que era engano seu, jamais se apaixonaria por um bruto como ele.

Suspirou e tentou voltar a sua concentração para o dever em sua frente, tinha que terminar naquela noite, pois deveria ser entregue no dia seguinte. E assim você tratou de colocar seus pensamentos referente à sua paixão por Aomine de lado e voltar atenção aos estudos.

Já era de manhã, você estava literalmente acabada de tanto estudar e fazer aquele maldito dever de matemática, até gostava da matéria, mas estava começando a odiar a mesma por causa de tanto calculo.

Enquanto revia seu trabalho para ter certeza que tudo estava certo, você pode ouvir a cadeira ao seu lado se arrastar preguiçosamente e alguém se jogando nela. Não era necessário ver quem estava sentado ao seu lado, porque seu maldito coração sabia quem era.

Sentia que estava sendo observada, mas você decidiu apenas que seria melhor ignora essa sensação e voltou totalmente sua atenção para o dever a sua frente.

\- Te incomodo? – dizia com sua voz rouca e preguiçosa, o que acabava provocando certas sensações em seu corpo, que fazia até os pelos da sua nuca arrepiar.

Soltando um pequeno suspiro, você levantou sua cabeça em direção a ele e foi nesse instante que você se arrependera disso. Porque agora tinha a certeza absoluta de que você realmente havia se apaixonado pelo o estúpido Aomine Daiki.

\- Bom dia Aomine-kun, e não, você não esta me incomodando. Apenas estou vendo meu trabalho, que temos que entregar hoje.

E você pode notar pela expressão do mesmo que ele deveria ter se esquecido completamente do dever, o que não era muita surpresa, já que a única coisa que importava a ele era o basquete, apesar de não aparecer em seus treinos e partidas. Sim, você foi ver algumas partidas, e só assim teve certeza de como ele era, se achava superior aos outros jogadores. E talvez esse fosse um dos motivos para odiá-lo tanto.

Porém soube que no último jogo a sua escola havia perdido para uma tal de Seirin, o que foi um choque para você, já que todos acreditavam que venceriam todas as partidas por que tinham o melhor jogador.

"Bem feito, talvez assim eles aprendam que existe pessoas melhores que eles" você pensou enquanto um pequeno sorriso surgia em seus lábios, o que não passou despercebido pelo rapaz ao seu lado que continuava a te olhar fixamente.

\- Me diga Masuda-chan, esta tendo pensamentos impróprios comigo? – Ele disse depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

Você apenas ignorou aquelas palavras, pois não era primeira vez que ele fazia aquele tipo de pergunta a você, já que desde dia que você se sentou ao lado dele, soube que era um pervertido e adorador de uma modelo de seios grandes que você esqueceu o nome e que também não fazia questão de saber quem era.

\- Masuda-chan?

Ele lhe chamou, porém dessa vez, o tom da sua voz não era preguiçosa ou muitas vezes de brincadeira, era um tom mais sério e rouco, o que fez você se arrepiar e voltar a sua atenção a ele, onde você notou que ele lhe olhava tão fixamente.

\- Sim... Aomine-kun.

Por algum motivo a sua voz saiu tremida, talvez fosse à maneira como ele te encarava, com tanta intensidade ou o clima que se instalou naquele momento. Não soube por quanto tempo vocês ficaram se encarando, durante alguns segundos, sendo que para você parecia uma eternidade. Até que Aomine finalmente resolveu se pronunciar.

\- Você poderia me emprestar seu trabalho.

Ouvir aquelas simples palavras foi um baque pra você, o que te surpreendeu, pois por um instante você acreditou que ele iria se confessar e percebeu o quanto isso pareceu ingênuo da sua parte.

\- Não

Foi tudo que você conseguiu dizer, enquanto voltava toda a sua atenção para a sua mesa, e resolvendo que iria ignora-lo completamente.

Aomine ficara completamente em choque com a sua resposta rápida, mas ainda com o fato de você se recusar em ajuda-lo, já que nunca o deixava na mão, mesmo dando um sermão nele por esquecer-se dos deveres, no final sempre acabava o ajudando.

Ele não entendia o porque de você estar tão brava e chateada, e quando resolveu lhe perguntar o porque o sinal tocou anunciando o inicio das aulas.

Você pode sentir que ele continuar a te encarar por alguns minutos, antes de soltar um longo suspiro e voltar atenção para o professor que acabara de entrar. Por mais que lhe dói ter feito isso, você simplesmente estava chateada.

Parecia que aquele dia seria longo, pois as aulas demoravam a passar até que finalmente o intervalo chegou, e antes que Aomine pudesse falar alguma coisa sobre o que aconteceu, você se levantou com rapidez e saiu disparada para longe de todos, principalmente dele, do estúpido Aomine.

Você estava com tanta pressa que nem notou que Momoi Satsuki estava logo a sua frente que sem querer acabou esbarando nela. De imediato você não sabia quem era a pessoa com quem tinha se esbarrado, mas anotar que se tratava da sua amiga, se levantou com pressa, não antes se desculpar com a mesma.

\- Me desculpa Momoi-chan.

Sua voz tremida e baixa, mas alta suficiente para que a garota de cabelos rosas escutasse antes que ela pergunta-se o que estava acontecendo, já que ela tinha notado que seus olhos estavam lagrimejados.

Então você finalmente chegou ao seu destino, no terraço do prédio da escola, longe de todos, onde pudesse chorar a vontade sem ninguém para lhe incomodar com perguntas do tipo "o que havia acontecido", "porque estava chorando", dentre outras perguntas irritantes.

Você estava sentada, com a cabeça apoiada sobre os braços que estavam segurando suas pernas contra si, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, você se alto xingava mentalmente por ser tão estupida, ingênua e em acreditar que Aomine Daiki, teria algum sentimento por você.

Contudo você não contava que alguém fosse aparecer ali. Você não notou até que percebeu que algo tampava o sol, ao levanta seu rosto, você ficou tão surpresa, que sua primeira reação foi simplesmente correr dali, correr para longe daquela pessoa, para longe de Aomine que estava parado a sua frente.

Porém ele notando que essa era a sua intenção, agarrou seu braço direito, a impedindo de fugir dali e fazendo com que o encara-se com seus olhos vermelhos e lagrimejados.

-...

-...

-...

-...Por que você está aqui Aomine?

Você disse depois alguns minutos que pareciam horas para ambos, notou que ele parecia nervoso e que parecia pensar muito do que iria responder.

\- Por que você fugiu?

Odiava quando ele fazia isso, responder as suas perguntas com outras perguntas, você desviou os olhos para qualquer outro lugar que não fosse para ele. Não queria responder, até mesmo porque você não era obrigada, talvez assim ele pudesse ir embora e deixa-la sozinha com seus estúpidos sentimentos.

\- Por que você fugiu...de mim?

Aomine perguntou novamente, e você notou certa urgência nas palavras dele, abriu várias e várias vezes à boca, porém não sabia responder ao certo qual tinha sido realmente o motivo de ter saído daquele jeito da sala.

\- Não estava fugindo de você. Eu..eu apenas queria ficar sozinha, Aomine-kun.

Você mentiu, porque lá no fundo do seu ser, sabia que era verdade que havia fugido dele, fugido dos sentimentos que pareciam que cresciam cada vez mais.

\- Masuda-chan, você não gosta de mim, é isso?

Ao dizer isso Aomine soltava o seu braço e dava lhe um pequeno sorriso antes de virar de costas e começar andar em direção a porta com as mãos no bolso. Aquela pergunta tinha deixado você em choque que não acabou notando que ele se afastava cada vez mais de você. E por um impulso você correu até ele e o segurou pela blusa fazendo parar de imediato, porém Aomine continuou de costas para você.

\- Não é isso Aomine, é só que...

-É só o que Masuda-chan, pois pela as suas atitudes de hoje demonstram que...

Antes que Aomine pudesse terminar de falar, você o abraçou por trás com todas as suas forças e enterrou seu rosto contra as costas dele.

\- É verdade Aomine, eu não gosto de você como amigo. – você dizia enquanto ia se afastando dele e andando até ficar no campo de visão dele, e respirando fundo, você continuou: - Na verdade Aomine Daiki, eu estou apaixonada por você. Então posso continuar sendo apenas sua amiga.

Finalmente você havia conseguido se confessar para ele, nem você sabia da onde havia tirado tanta força para fazer tal ato, mas expor aqueles sentimentos a ele parecia que tinha lhe tirado uma peso das costas e por mais que você acreditava que iria ser rejeitada por ele, sabia que seria melhor ser agora do que continuar mantendo esses sentimentos em segredo. E você notou que havia deixado Aomine surpreso com aquela confissão.

Vendo que ele não dizia nada sobre a confissão, você começava a sentir o remorso de ter feito aquilo, talvez no final não tivesse sido bom ter feito aquilo. Então por um impulso quando você começava a se virar e correr para longe dele por causa da vergonha que lhe tomava conta. Novamente você sentiu a mão dele lhe segurar, impedindo que você fugisse de novo.

Só que dessa vez Aomine apenas não se conteve em lhe segurar, ele a puxou contra si, fazendo com que seus corpos ficam-se colados um ao outro. Fazendo que seus rostos ficassem próximos, e antes que você pudesse perguntar alguma coisa a ele.

Você sentiu algo quente, macio mais ao mesmo tempo seco contra seus lábios. Seus olhos se arregalaram e as suas bochechas começavam a ficar vermelhas, ao perceber que Aomine estava lhe beijando.

Parecia que foram vários minutos que vocês ficaram assim, com os lábios colados um ao outro, até que o sinal tocou anunciando o final do intervalo, pois só dessa maneira que vocês se separaram.

E novamente antes de você falar algo, Aomine foi mais rápido e sussurrando contra o seu ouvido.

\- Eu também estou apaixonado por você, Masuda (N/L).

Aquelas palavras lhe trouxeram tanta alegria que você não se conteve em abrir um grande sorriso, o que fez com que Aomine não resiste-se e lhe desse outro selinho, porém dessa vez ele mordiscou seus lábios lentamente, sabendo que isso deixaria você toda envergonha, e foi que aconteceu.

Aomine então pegou em sua mão esquerda, entrelaçando os dois e começou andar em direção a porta para que volta-se a sala de aula, que provavelmente chegariam tarde e ouviriam muito do professor. Não que você estivesse ligando para aquilo, pois aquele dia que você acreditaria que seria longo, se tornou um dia muito curto para você, pois você queria passar tempo com agora **seu estúpido Aomine Daiki.**


End file.
